1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mechanical structures and, particularly, to a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes two parts pivotally connected via a hinge. The hinge generally includes a limiting mechanism for positioning one part of the foldable device with respect to the other part of the foldable device at desired angles. However, mishandling of such a foldable device by a user, such as over-rotating, impacting, could damage the limiting mechanism of the hinge.